


Half the World

by Large_baguette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Infinity War, Inspired by that quote from attack on titan, Marvel Universe, Written at 1 am my dudes, no people but also all the people, ppl just kinda forget that half of the world disappeared???, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_baguette/pseuds/Large_baguette
Summary: Half of the world screamed that day. The other half screamed right after.





	Half the World

**Author's Note:**

> When people forget that half the universe disappeared in the snap, someone has to write a doc about it at 1 am and that someone is gonna be me goshdarnit :)

Half the world screamed that day.

Some screamed happiness, the thought of the end quelling the fire of self loathing burning deep in their minds.

Some screamed rage, the thought of the end as the abrupt finish of a life worth living.

Most screamed fear, for this sudden end was neither expected nor welcomed but it was there.

Nevertheless, half the world screamed that day.

•••

The other half of the world screamed right after.

Some screamed grief, the unexpected end of a loved one, loved ones, being too much to handle.

Some screamed relief, the end of their tormentors, their demons, a blessing never expected but greatly appreciated.

Most screamed fear, not knowing if this invisible force would spell out the end for the rest of them.

Nevertheless, the other half of the world screamed right after.


End file.
